


False Assumptions

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [41]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri and Robby are pretty pleased with themselves, M/M, until they make it back to the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: “What are the chances that he’s going to kick you out of the room for the night?” He questioned with a slight tilt of his lips.“High enough that I should probably sneak in and grab a pillow and a blanket before he wakes up.”“Good call.”Somehow though, the idea of dealing with a fuming Hawk was better than the thought of not dealing with any Hawk at all.He’d be pissed sure. But they’d done their job and he was safe. At least for now.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	False Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what to write for Demetri's part. I had an idea for Hawk and Kreese, but whenever I tried to write for Demetri my mind just kept blanking. XP
> 
> Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy this part! Next one should be up soon!
> 
> On another note, if I'd known that I was going to keep writing with this story I would have made it a chapter thing instead of a series. I'm really regreting that now. XD

“Alright. All in all I’d say mission accomplished.” Demetri grinned, carelessly tossing the gas can from hand to hand as he sat in the passengers seat again.

“All in a days work.” Robby agreed, apparently unable to help the wide grin on his face even though they were no longer smashing windows.

Demetri had a feeling he’d really enjoyed that part.

Turning his attention back to the hard plastic container in his hand, Demetri couldn’t stop a soft smile from coming to his own lips at the memory of Hawk sleeping peacefully in bed, safely tucked away at Mr LaRusso’s.

He knew that Hawk was going to be pissed once he woke up and Demetri explained what they’d done. But he was hoping that if he offered him the can to set up in flames it might help calm him down a little bit.

Without having to worry about Hawk having to choose between either rejoining the Cobras or being tossed in jail, Demetri was starting to feel like he could breath a little easier again. It felt like life had been throwing so much at him lately that he’d started to wonder if it would ever be over. Now he felt like they could finally start planning at least a little bit, like they could start looking forward to doing things again.

Like taking Eli out on a date and maybe playing a nasty assult on the Cobras.

He was sure that taking a nice motorcycle ride down the highway or something would perk Hawk right up. Especially since he knew that it would be one of the last things that he would think Demetri would ever suggest, and honestly, the idea terrified him, but the thought of how wide Hawk’s grin would be warmed his heart so he supposed he could deal with his discomfort.

Than after the ride was over they could get food or something and than maybe... hm, normally he’d say watch Doctor Who or Star Wars, but maybe Hawk wouldn’t be ready for that yet. Still, they had time.

After he finished planning out the perfect date- which might take him a little longer to plan than he’d originally thought- he could turn his attention to the Cobras.

They were starting to become a real problem and he knew that their senseis didn’t want them to do anything but someone was going to have to put those assholes in their place at some point. This was just getting ridiculous now.

Maybe there was a way they could figure out how to get them expelled. Or maybe there was a different way that he could find out to get them shut down. He knew that Johnny, Daniel, and even Amanda had given it a swing and failed, but none of them were Demetri.

If that psycho karate teacher was getting his minions to try and blackmail his boyfriend, well, things had just gotten personal.

And there were no lines that Demetri wouldn’t cross once issues had fallen into that category.

But all of that could wait till tomorrow.

Right now all he wanted to do was get back to the LaRusso household and hopefully slip back into bed with his boyfriend. Hopefully he wouldn’t be awake yet and Demetri could steal the last bit of snuggle time he was going to be able to get. No doubt Hawk was going to give him the cold shoulder for at least a few days over being left behind.

Letting out a rueful sigh at the thought of Hawk hissing at him and huffing away, Demetri hoped that he would at least stay in his sights and off of the roof.

Seriously though. About when he’d found Hawk just perched on top of the outer building... what the hell had he been thinking?

It would have been one thing if he was in full health, still not advisable but he’d allow him to have it, but while injured? Not to mention that the last time Hawk had been seen on a rooftop he’d nearly thrown himself off of it so...

The worst he could do with the LaRusso house was maybe break a limb if he fell wrong, but still, it had freaked Demetri out when he’d seen it.

He could talk to him about that later though. Hawk hadn’t seemed like he was going to jump today, and he did get down once Demetri had ordered him to. Maybe he just liked heights.

God he was going to have to keep a sharp eye on the fireball.

Lifting his eyes up from the gas can he looked out the window, his heart skipping in his chest once he realized how close they were.

“How mad do you think he’s going to be once I tell him what we did?”

“I think you should be happy that he can’t chase you down and beat the hell out of you.” Robby chuckled, “but if it makes you feel any better, he’s not going to be to happy with me either. Or Miguel.”

Demetri noticed the slight change in his tone once he tacked on the name of the other, but didn’t comment on it. Instead he shifted back in his seat, glancing at Robby before looking out the window.

“What are the chances that he’s going to kick you out of the room for the night?” He questioned with a slight tilt of his lips.

“High enough that I should probably sneak in and grab a pillow and a blanket before he wakes up.”

“Good call.”

Somehow though, the idea of dealing with a fuming Hawk was better than the thought of not dealing with any Hawk at all.

He’d be pissed sure. But they’d done their job and he was safe. At least for now.

As they pulled into the driveway, Demetri threw his seat belt off, ready to jump out of the car the moment that Robby pulled up to the house so he could go and check on his little bird.

When they did finally make it up the long driveway- seriously why did it have to be so far away from the main road?- Demetri wasted no time in getting out, his feet crunching on the small stones as he slammed the door with a wide smile on his face.

One that instantly faded at the sight of what looked to be a fair sized pool of blood covering the stones right next to the door.

His legs shook as he approached it, the colour draining from his face as he stood there, stupefied.

There was only small droplets of blood on the stones leading up to the house, which must have meant that the only reason there was so much here was because someone had either stood or been placed there when they were injured.

He didn’t waste another second, throwing himself into the front door and all but sprinting to Hawk’s and Robby’s room.

A horrified cry left his lips once he threw the door open, his hand clamping down tightly over his mouth at the sight before him.

Hawk was gone.

And the entire room was in disarray.

The pillows had been thrown from the bed, the blankets hanging halfway off, it wasn’t even in the same place, looking to have been moved at least a foot or two to the side. There was a fair amount of smeared blood on the floor that made his stomach roll to see it, the idea of someone having thrown Hawk to the ground and forcing his injury to be scrapped across the unforgiving surface playing on a loop in his mind. The nightstand that always sat on Hawk’s side of the bed was laying on it’s side with all of it’s contents spilled in every direction, a broken leg hanging uselessly from one of the four posts.

Demetri felt his knees give out on him as he dropped to the ground, the gas can in his hands letting out a hollow thud as it bounced across the floor.

The thought of what had happened and how forced itself to the front of his mind.

This, this had been their plan the whole time.

They’d wanted someone to be distracted by the gas can. They’d wanted them to leave Hawk alone. So that they could break in and snatch the injured bird when there would be no one there to help him.

Demetri had fallen for it.

And Hawk was now the one paying for his stupid choice.

If he’d done what Daniel said, if him and Robby would have stayed with Hawk... That might not have stopped the Cobras from showing up sure. But they could have at least helped, they could have called someone and maybe that would have been enough to get them thrown in jail and shut down but no.

Instead he’d thought he’d known better. He’d thought that he was doing what needed to be done. He was doing the smart thing.

But he’d only walked into a trap.

Looking around the room once more he felt his hands curl into fists at the state of it.

From the looks of things, Hawk hadn’t gone down easy. He’d fought, no doubt until he couldn’t anymore and had been forced to go with them.

Demetri gritted his teeth as he thought about how frightened he must have been, at the way he’d probably thought that the others were going to come help him only to realize that he was on his own- again.

A new type of rage burned across his skin, so strong and so sudden it nearly left him choking.

Pushing himself to his feet he turned on his heels, nearly running into Robby who was standing right behind him, his eyes just as wide and horrified as Demetri’s had been when he’d burst into the room.

“Come on.” He muttered darkly, moving around Robby and back towards the front door. “We’re going to Cobra Kai.”


End file.
